


Not ready to say good-bye.

by veronikaphoenix



Series: Bucky & Izzy [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: 40s, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronikaphoenix/pseuds/veronikaphoenix
Summary: Bucky's off to England tomorrow.Isabella is not ready to let him go.





	Not ready to say good-bye.

“Hey, doll” he greeted her, spotting her sitting to one of the tables in the cozy cafeteria. He had got to know in the last weeks that that was one of her favorite places to go after the library; she enjoyed sitting there in the corner with a book in her hands. This time, there was just a hot cup of tea. She was waiting for him.

She got up to be kissed by him; a soft hand laid in her hips for a few seconds.

“Hi, Bucky.”

“Did you order already?”

“Just a cup of tea. I wasn’t sure what you would like and I didn’t want the coffee to get cold.”

“Okay, I’ll order something and I’ll be back in a minute. You wanna eat something?”

“A cinnamon roll, please!”

 _Of course, a cinnamon roll_. He rolled his eyes and she poked her tongue at him.

A few moments later he came back, setting on the table a cup of black coffee, a plate with two cinnamon rolls, and another pastry for him. He was hungry, and he wanted to enjoy those foods while he could. He knew from tomorrow onwards he wouldn’t be as lucky to enjoy mid-morning breakfasts with her favorite girl and sweet delights.

“So, what did they tell you?” She asked, sipping on her tea before grabbing a cinnamon roll.

“I’m off tomorrow morning to England.”

She nearly dropped the pastry.

“Tomorrow?” The word trembled in her lips.

“Yeah... are you okay with that?”

“Umm... yes, I guess. I mean, I knew you were going to go at some point. I just thought they would give us... that they would give you more time to get ready and say good-bye to your family and friends.”

“I know. Me too, doll. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault” she tried to brush it off with a smile, but he knew deep inside a pain that she had not expected to feel anytime soon was growing and making its way to her heart.

“That’s why I want to take you out tonight, and maybe you can stay at my place if you’re okay with it...”

“It’s your last night” she said with a lot of conviction. “I don’t want to spend it with anyone else, anywhere else.”

His fingers touched her cheek. He was going to miss her like hell.

“You feel like going to that Future convention? I’ll get you some cotton candy and we’ll ride the Ferris wheel.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“Why don’t you bring some of your girlfriends, too? Maybe we can set up a double date for Steve.”

“He won’t be very happy about it, but I’ll see what I can do. I think it’s a good idea, he won’t be very happy when he finds out that you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“You’re going to wait for me, right, doll?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

She probably had no idea about it, or maybe she did, a little, but he was thinking of proposing to her when he got back, and from there, start building a life together.

“I’ll wait a thousand years if I have to” she thought, because she loved him dearly, and she couldn’t see herself with anyone else; didn’t want to. Bucky had her heart, maybe even since before she realized it.

*******

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size” Bucky interfered, kicking the jerk’s butt and forcing him to leave Steve alone and get out of there. He looked back to Steve, who was just getting up from the floor; his hair a mess and a few stains of dirt in his jacket. “Sometimes I think you like getting punched.”

“I had him on the ropes.”

Bucky picked up a paper from the ground: Steve’s enlistment form.

“How many times is this?” he asked, reading the form. “Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?”

That’s the moment when Steve noticed the clothes he was wearing.

“You get your orders?”

“The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.”

“Does Izzy know about this?”

“She does. I talked to her as soon as I knew, a few hours ago.”

“I should be going.”

“Come on, man!” he exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders and starting to walk with him out of the alley. “My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.”

“Why? Where are we going?”

“The future.” He handed him the newspaper he was holding. Steve opened it to see the ad for World Exposition of Tomorrow, 1943.

Once they got there, not longer than half an hour later, Steve kept fidgeting and it was starting to annoy Bucky, who as always, looked very confident and didn’t seem one bit worried about going to war the next day.

“I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York, you know? There’s three and a half million women here.”

“Well, I’d settle for just one.”

“Good thing I took care of that.”

As soon as he said that, Izzy’s voice shouted for Bucky, and Steve saw the girl standing next to her. What were these two up to?

“What did you guys tell her about me?” he whispered before they got to the girls.

“Only the good stuff.”

Music started playing, filling up the air. A voice not far from them started echoing through the speakers.

“Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.”

“It’s starting!” Isabella exclaimed, finally reaching Bucky, intertwining her fingers with his and quickly pecking his cheek. They ran to the crowd.

 

***

 

“Is he coming?” Isabella asked after he saw Bucky departing from Steve.

“No, he’s not” he said, annoyed at the thought.

“Guys, I’m sorry but I don’t feel like being the third wheel for the rest of the night,” Izzy’s friend said.

“But we’re going dancing!” Izzy exclaimed; Bucky taking her hand. “There’ll be lots of guys there.”

It didn’t take her much to convince her, and the three of them set off to the party.  
Isabella was right: her friend was very sociable and had good sense of humor; in less than half an hour she was on the dance floor with some random guy as Izzy & Bucky laughed at how quickly she had started worrying earlier when she had actually been very fast finding a date.

“She’s not going to have a problem finding a husband.”

“Neither will you.” Bucky said, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together to start moving to the music.

Her big beautiful eyes locked with his, and he was mesmerized by the way she looked at him. But she was speechless.

“Are you proposing?”

Bucky laughed loudly at how skeptical she looked.

“I’m just saying that you’re very pretty. Who wouldn’t want to marry you? With those big eyes, that cute nose,” he tapped it with his finger and she blushed, “and those pretty red lips. And don’t get me started with how smart and independent you are.”

“Not many men like a woman that’s independent.”

“Well, I do.”

“And that’s why we’re here” she said smiling. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him. He looked so handsome in his uniform. She refused to think about him leaving in the morning, and she did pretty good the whole time they were on the dance floor and having drinks with some friends and colleagues they met past midnight at the party, but when they got home and Bucky undressed her, whispering in her ear that he wanted to make love to her so he could remember fresh the feeling of her skin against him and the taste of her, the smile never appeared again on her face, and when he was buried deep inside of her, both moving as one, his blue eyes looking into her soul as he grunted and rolled his hips harder, she started crying, and the orgasm took her like a hurricane. It didn’t matter how tight he would hold her afterwards; the truth was she was not ready to say goodbye.


End file.
